


For the Love of Law and Order

by UvaRamune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus chapter has smut, F/F, Hardcore nsfw, Hide yo kids, Implied Rough Sex, imp mercy - Freeform, overwatch ladies, possessed pharah, vampire symmetra, wlw, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: wrote this based on the skins she likes in Overwatch ;) hope you like it baby~ <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).



> wrote this based on the skins she likes in Overwatch ;) hope you like it baby~ <3

"A warning, captain. There have been reports of some anomalies in the area."

The Egyptian lifted her brown eyes at the dispatcher. She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Anomalies? Any report of what kind?"

                "Truthfully nobody knows yet. We're trying to assess the situation. In the meantime we have asked all personnel to keep vigilant and report anything amiss.” He handed back her scanner and report log. "You will be the first to be informed. Have a good evening, Captain."

                Fareeha saluted her commanding officer as he entered and she retreated to her station. The Raptora had been put away in its holding cell to be accessed for cleaning and maintenance. She was free for the rest of the evening, mostly to catch up on her reading log that Winston had provided everyone. She sighed at the word count and figured to settle in the mess hall with a meal. After nearly past midnight she decided to head outside while grabbing an apple and a juice. She sat down under the balcony awning and set to reading, mindlessly scratching her skin under the stretch sweat shirt she wore. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something moving and she stood up immediately. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She called out accusingly, wary and tense for a fight.

                A lilting laugh was heard as the figure in question moved forward. Fareeha squinted and then her eyes settled when she saw Angela emerge from the darkness dressed in white and purple. Fareeha didn't sit back down; she was intrigued with what she was wearing. "Angie... cool costume." She gave her pointed gun fingers with a smirk.

                Angela with her hands behind her back glanced down at herself then lifted her head with a smile. "You like it?" Her eyes sparkled in the torch lamp’s glow.

                Fareeha looked her up and down, "Clever really."

                "I'm so happy to hear that," Angela proceeded to circle Fareeha slowly. Her voice was low but high. If Fareeha had to describe it'd be as if she was speaking in two tones at the same time. The tail that snaked up along Fareeha's arm made her shiver, it had grip and coiled around her firmly like a snake before sliding off. "Very... clever..." her voice trailed off when Angela faced her again, looking up at her. Purple eyes bore into hers and the smile was so inviting that Fareeha found herself leaning in but she quickly collected herself and straightened up with a cough to clear her throat. "Couldn't sleep?"

                "Actually I was rather hungry and then… I saw you."

                Fareeha looked down at her half eaten apple. "Uhm, would a bite do?"

                Angela's pupils dilated and she breathed out, "Ohhhh, yes it would." She moved forward and slid her hands up Fareeha’s chest . Before she knew it Angela had yanked her head down, meeting mouth to mouth. Fareeha jerked back, a hand flying to her own mouth as she stared in disbelief. She dabbed at her lip noticing the blood on her hand and on Angela's lip as she rolled her tongue over it. "Not... what I had in mind."

                "Ohhhhhh, don't worry," she said softly, slowly following Fareeha as she backed up. "Soon it'll be allllll you think abooooout." She licked her lip sensually, eyes piercing, the tail whipping behind her.

                Fareeha pressed her back against the wall and tried to stretch out of her reach. "Kinda chilly isn't it?" Fareeha gulped even though she was burning to the core. "M-maybe we should head inside."

                "So soon?” Angela pouted. If Fareeha’s eyes were playing tricks then they did a good number on Angela’s play horns. The raven hair she sported only accented her contacts (?).

                Angela was most delighted in Fareeha’s expression that she didn’t see the shadows move around her. The Egyptian’s body went rigid all of a sudden and her head slumped to her chest. Angela took this opportunity to use her long nails to slice the shirt open criss-crossing her chest, tearing it open like a greedy kid on Christmas morning. She froze when she saw purple glowing scars under cracked flesh. Her eyes sprang up when Fareeha’s head snapped up, eyes wide and completely white. Suddenly Angela was sent crashing backwards, toppling topiaries and benches. She rolled to her side, coughing in pain and shock. Feet slammed into the pavement next to her and she recoiled, using her thrusters to dodge the attack. Fareeha was at her backside instantly and twisting her arm back slammed her on top of a table, smashing it into smithereens.

                Before Angela could even catch her breath, Fareeha’s hand closed around her throat and lifted her up with ease. Angela clutched at the hands desperately trying to disengage them. Her tail swung and smashed Fareeha in the face but the other woman barely budged, expressionless and silent. With a heave Angela was sent sailing into the air. She frantically opened her wings to fly away. Fareeha lunged up and grabbed her ankle, and swung her down hard to crash land on a marble table top in the garden. Before Angela could recover her strength Fareeha yanked her close ad spread her legs apart. Angela pushed against her chest in panic.

                Suddenly Fareeha stopped as if on command. Her eyes slowly blinked and she groaned in her throat, pulling back, leaving Angela a heaving mess on the table.  She looked up in curiosity at the sudden interruption and her eyes widened when an arm snaked about Fareeha's shoulders from behind, claw like nails dragging upwards to clutch Fareeha's jaw. Red eyes glowed behind her and a dark figure slowly emerged dressed in black and red. 

                "There's no reason to finish you off so soon," the sultry voice said softly. "After all it’s a procedure. You're a doctor yourself Ms. Ziegler, these kinds of delicate things take time and precision, as you are well aware."

                "What are you doing here?" Angela finally caught her breath and she glared at Symmetra.

                "Oh?" Symmetra smirked, "Disappointed I interrupted your play?"

                Fareeha stayed still, unblinking, her eyes once again glazed over in white. Angela slowly sat up, closing her legs but stayed put. Symmetra paced around the table and the two women with her hands behind her back, red eyes on Angela. "As an agent of information I know much about your whereabouts and the mischief you have been causing; creating so many anomalies that everything is out of order." Symmetra walked slowly, her heels clicking on the pavement with each word punctuated.  "So, I've come to put you in your place."

                Angela smirked and slid off the table, her eyes on Fareeha. "You were using her."

                Symmetra stopped directly in front of Angela. "I also know your weaknesses. If it were not for _her_ cooperation, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far." She accentuated by sliding her fingers across Fareeha's jaw to her dark lips. "Considering also her love of justice, it wasn't hard to convince her."

                "What is it your trying to accomplish, use her for what? If you must know, I enjoyed what she was doing. Was that supposed to be my punishment?" Angela slowly licked her top lip, purple eyes flicking to Symmetra from Pharah.

                Symmetra clasped her hands behind her back and gave her a knowing smile. "Like I said, there is no reason to finish you off so soon. We have all night."

                “For what?!"

                "To put it bluntly," Symmetra glanced over her shoulder at Fareeha who remained quietly staring ahead. "I will have our beloved captain **_beat_** it out of your system. I know of how you sired your ‘victims’, let’s see how you like it a hundred fold."

                She smirked when Angela heaved a sharp breath, knuckles turning white from clutching the table top so tightly. She bit her lower lip. She acquired this power after much deliberation on her health and the effects it would make on her teammates. After deciding it was more than just a mirth-full ecstasy she had gone against all odds to see what her powers could do. To what limits. She was curious to see where her demise was to be.

                Symmetra tapped Fareeha on the shoulder, the soldier briskly moved forward and once again lifted her up, putting her on the table top. Angela felt herself fleeting. Her hands traveled up Fareeha’s arms and she laid herself back down in anticipation. The soldier gripped her thighs and spread her legs once more, moving in between them. Angela didn’t even mind that Symmetra moved back and sat in the shadows upon a hard light seat, quietly.

_____________________________

                Fareeha sat up slowly from the hot bath she had found herself in. She shook her head and ran her hands through her wet hair. She stood up and used the wall to steady herself as she climbed out. She grabbed the bathrobe and exited once she had stopped dripping heavily. She saw the lights on in her living area and a slight humming was coming from her kitchenette. She sat down on her couch and relaxed against it, sighing at a slight headache. Satya came out of the kitchen and Fareeha smiled tiredly when she laid eyes on her. She carried over a cup of tea and waited for Fareeha to take it. With a nod she took it and inhaled deeply.

                “Thank you,” she murmured. She took a careful sip and then placed it on her lap. She set her head back and groaned. “ _Merestseger,_ my body aches all over.”

                “You’ll be fine tomorrow,” Satya’s golden eyes glittered in amusement. When Fareeha agreed to help Satya with missions of law and order she had no idea she would wake up not remembering any of it. But each time she came to, Satya was always there to reassure her that the mission had gone well and Fareeha had to be satisfied with that. She trusted Satya after all, the Indian woman wouldn’t put her in any real danger she hoped.

                Satya motioned for her to drink her tea. “Before it gets cold, its effects are better when hot.”

She straightened to leave Fareeha’s apartment, patting down the sides of her skirt. She stopped when Fareeha whined in her throat. “I wish you’d stay.”

                Satya smirked, placing her hand on her hip. “You need your rest. I could call on you again.”

                “I wish you’d call on me for different reasons,” Fareeha rolled her head to face her, eyes drowsy. Satya walked over, crossed her arms, gazing at Fareeha’s sleepy face. “In time. But for now I need you for more beneficial reasons.”

                Fareeha gave a lazy grin, “Benefits you say…” she sighed and closed her eyes. Satya took the half empty cup and set it aside. She covered up Fareeha with a light blanket and turned off the lamp beside her.  “Until next time,” she whispered and gently exited the apartment, closing the door behind her. Satya drew a hand over her eyes, grimacing to control the urge her fangs desired. She chided herself focus and order. Winning, she straightened her back and inhaled deeply. She looked down the hallway and walked in the opposite direction of chatter. _“The garden is a damn mess, did you see that?...”_

________________________________

                Angela woke up bright and early and awfully cheery to everyone’s dismay she passed by. She struck up a cheery conversation with the Brit in the coffee room. Mei was in early for her milk and tea followed by a freshly showered Zarya. Angela noticed her and gushed over her muscles making Zarya blush in awkward fashion.

                “Zanks, but I do not believe they’ve gotten any bigger zince the last time you complimented them,” she replied, although she flexed with pride. Angela laughed, “Honestly everything feels like it’s in new eyes. Everything is brighter and so much more … happy!” she gushed with another giggle. Mei and Lena exchanged looks with a sly smile.

                “Something happen to ya last night, luv?” Lena asked leaning back against the counter, stirring her tea. Mei almost snorted into her cup, trying to contain herself. Zarya placed her hands on her hips and Angela shrugged, downing her coffee quickly. “Mm! Which reminds me I have to go find someone. I’ll see you all later!” Angela exited the doorway excitedly nearly bumping into Satya who was on her way in. “Apologies Satya! Good morning to you!”

                Satya looked over her shoulder at the passing woman as she entered the break room, then turned to find a quiet room full of wide eyes. She greeted them in her usual stoic way, collected her tea and exited, heading in the opposite direction. Not much further down the women could hear Angela’s loud optimistic voice. “Oh! Fareeha! A great morning isn’t it? How was your sleep?”

                “ _Meretseger_ , Angela, you’re too loud,” Fareeha’s voice groaned in the distance.

                “Yup,” Zarya moved her arms from her waist to her chest, crossing them. “ _Trakhal_. Most definitely.” Both Lena and Mei spat their tea, laughing and almost choking.

                “Does that explain the garden then?”

                “What planet are you …? Only a herd of elephants could’ve caused that much damage.”

                They all shrugged and murmured agreement as they made themselves new cups of tea.

~

 


	2. *bonus chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (excerpt from when Fareeha becomes possessed and has Angela in her grasp.) 
> 
> Angela wants to dominate Fareeha but not if Symmetra has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus piece is for my babe <3 
> 
> her curious mind is my wish~ :*
> 
> hope you guys enjoy too lol

                Fareeha’s soulless eyes made Angela crave the strength they held within. The way she had tossed her like a rag doll had gotten Angela riled up. Fareeha languidly brought up her knees to wrap around her waist. Angela smirked and raised one leg and placed it on Fareeha’s bare, burning, chest and with all her might she could muster pushed her back with a powerful thrust. Fareeha slammed backwards into the side wall, cement and greenery crumbling around her.

                Angela sat up to a crouch on the marble table slab, watching and waiting. Fareeha lay still but Angela knew better, she looked over at Symmetra who watched quietly, no movement at all. She flicked her eyes back to the rubble and found it empty, her heart leapt into her throat and she whirled around in time to see Fareeha raise both her hands as one. She leapt away and the hands smashed onto the marble, finally splitting it in half. Angela gave a quick laugh and she repositioned herself on top of a garden statue. Fareeha casually walked over, looking up at her, fists an angry red that slowly faded as the skin repaired itself.

                Fascinated, Angela studied her, so this was possession… she did whatever Symmetra mentally instructed her. Fareeha clutched the base of the statue and Angela felt it quiver and shake. Cracks striked all around the statue and it shattered like a fist breaking a raw egg. Angela flapped her wings open and used her thrusters to launch herself upwards. Fareeha was airborne with one leap meeting her leverage and again raising her hammer fist, swiped Angela across the face, sending her careening to the side to splash into the fountain, causing a form of geyser to spray everywhere.

                Symmetra sat patiently, raising her chin, ignoring the droplets that reached her a yard away.

                Angela thrust out of the water chest first as if rising from the dead, head arched back. She glowed with an iridescent violet color and snapped her head to her chest, glowing eyes looking over her brow. She growled deep in her throat and sending water flying, she shot upwards in a blur and wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s crackling arms that rippled with strength, wrapping her legs around her thighs as well. Angela squeezed with all the demonic power she had, hearing Fareeha grunt and hearing her bones start to pop and creak. Angela gritted her teeth and held on, her life depending on it.

                Symmetra narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, fingers gripping her knees in restraint. Then she ‘hmmphed’ and a grin spread across her dark lips. She flicked her head upwards, making the red earrings bounce. They started to glow, becoming brighter until it caught Fareeha’s eyes.

                Fareeha made her weight drop like Angela was suddenly wrapped around a steel beam. Angela squeezed her eyes shut when they both plummeted to the ground. Their bodies crashed to the earth creating a mini crater, exploding the rose bushes around them. They separated, Angela huffing and almost collapsing to her knees but she composed herself, not admitting defeat. Fareeha on the other hand, stood unscathed, barely sweating.

                Angela finally dropped to her knees, clothes in tatters accented by rose petals that drifted down on top of her. She stared at Fareeha who straightened her spine, acknowledging her defeat. Just seeing her all powerful and proud made Angela crave her again so much more. A pounding need that resulted in a throbbing desire that radiated outward and the two women watching, felt it.

                “Annihilate her,” came the command. Fareeha moved forward and Angela held her head defiantly, eyes starting to lose their glow. She made her hands into claws, not having lost the fight completely, she had enough energy for- she gasped when Fareeha reached her, grabbing her by both arms, lifting her up off her feet, holding her overhead. Angela stared down at the glowing white eyes, deciding that’s exactly where she wanted her to be. The ache between her own legs suddenly became unbearable and she wanted Fareeha to either distract her or fulfill her needs. It turned out Fareeha chose the latter.

                With a surprised sigh Angela was pinned against a marble pillar, lips crashing against hers. She gripped the powerful arms that made her eyebrows arch in desire. When the tongue forced its way into her mouth, loud groans spilled into the other woman’s mouth. Her clit pulsed and her inner walls clutched at nothing, she found herself pushing her pelvis onto Fareeha’s abs that clenched and tensed up. Angela caught her breath when Fareeha moved from her mouth to suck and bite her neck, eyes widening as it induced another spark within. Now she began to writhe, her abs would have to do then!

                Fareeha pulled them away from the pillar and shoved her onto another half broken marble table top. She ripped at her remaining clothes until she was completely bare and Angela did the same for her, claws tearing at cloth and flesh. Fareeha snarled in pain, white eyes narrowing and her canines flashed. She opened her mouth and dove downwards, latching onto Angela’s left breast, making the woman cry out in shock. Angela caved from within trying to writhe free but Fareeha’s firm grip on her burning hips made that literally impossible. Instead she raised her knees to wrap around Fareeha’s waist, feebly tugging her to come closer to meet her halfway. Her desire was so great it was beginning to hurt and it showed on her face and the way her body blushed with need.

                Fareeha stood back, never releasing the hips splayed out so wantonly before her. Angela tried to raise her hips, clench her thighs tight around firm muscles, her chest rose and fell with swift, shallow breaths, anticipating, hoping. Suddenly she felt something hot at her entrance laced with her own lubrication. Fareeha made eye contact with her and with no emotion she thrust her hips forward slamming into her abruptly. Angela felt her push past the stretch, even as ready as she was it was sudden, painful and she cried out, arching her back on the cold table top. Fareeha didn’t wait to let her adjust and kept moving, hips rocking her up and down the surface. Angela held on for dear life, arms reaching over her head, clutching at the table’s edge for support. She squeezed her inner walls as hard as she could and felt Fareeha grunt trying to push past. Her eyes crackled and she gritted her teeth, hands moving to Angela’s throat. Angela moaned when the hands wrapped around the base of her throat, her body jostled harder than before, making her breasts sway with the rough action.

                With her hips free, Angela lifted them and gave out a choked shrill cry when the sudden change in angle seemed to spark all her nerves. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouth open, she was stiffening and shuddering, her body starting to twitch as it climbed higher in overdrive. This was the fastest she had ever reached, and she had action last night as well. Fareeha growled low in her throat; Angela felt it rumble in her chest. She squeezed her walls again, feeling them flutter and pulse around the sliding shaft(?). She rolled her head back, mouth open in a silent cry as her body tensed with the orgasm she had wanted from Fareeha for so damn long. She shook as if it was suddenly too much. She felt as if her soul was being drained from where they were connected and she couldn’t get away to save herself even if she tried. If this was how she went then so be it; in Fareeha’s violent grasp.

                When Fareeha let go, sliding out of her with ease, Angela was a heaving, sobbing mess, thighs trembling and stomach quivering. She tried to catch her breath in the cool night air but her body was on fire, as if whatever Fareeha had spilled inside her was eating her alive. She twitched, fighting it. No way was sex going to defeat her. It was a skill she had honed while in this body. With the remaining burst of her strength she curled her legs inward she pushed off with her elbows to a sit up. Her eyes widened when she saw what was attached to Fareeha’s pelvis; a pulsating blue shaft, thicker than anything she had ever tried.  Symmetra’s doing alright.

                Angela raised her eyes at Symmetra who sat peacefully in the shadows, red eyes glowing and a slight grin upon her lips. Fareeha stood unmoving yet again, her ‘rod’ dripping with Angela’s wetness. The sight made her shiver and she slid off the table and met her hips with her own, reaching up to kiss the unresponsive lips. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, breathing in her scent. This was actually a lot better than she had anticipated. And she wanted more.

                Angela kissed the base of her neck, rolling her tongue over the cracks of her flesh, sucking on her pulse point and somewhere deep inside Fareeha responded. The mouth opened and a low groan escaped. Fareeha surprised Angela and Symmetra by curling her body inward, arms draping around the woman protectively, almost tenderly, cupping her bottom, pulling her closer. Angela tilted her head back and Fareeha met her halfway, lips meeting in a gentle open mouth kiss. Angela’s body twitched as her lower lips pulsed, fluttering at the emptiness left inside her. She wanted Fareeha again; in any way she could get her.

                As if having their thoughts connected, Fareeha gripped her thighs and effortlessly lifted her up, positioning her over the thick shaft and slid her down on it, softer this time. When Angela settled herself, wrapping her legs around her waist, Fareeha began to thrust her hips up, bouncing her up and down, bottoming out enough to push back inside deep. Angela kept her arms around her shoulders, breathing hotly against her neck, biting every once in a while when she wasn’t gasping or panting for breath. Again it didn’t take much and Angela was tightening her hold. Fareeha leaned her shoulders back and jutted out her hips, hooking Angela’s knees with her forearms, supporting her tightly as she slapped skins with the imp woman.

                They gave each other wet, stringy kisses, gasping at open mouths. Angela’s eyes rolled back in her head as she arched her spine backwards, pushing her hips wider for Fareeha to pummel into. Fareeha supported her weight with ease, never faltering in her rhythm, all her muscles flexing with exertion of the overdrive. Her white eyes lidded heavily and she groaned deep in her throat, rousing Angela’s inner flame burst into a raging fire. Abruptly Fareeha shoved her back onto the table top and pressed herself fully to the hilt, sheathing deep inside Angela who cried out from the fullness and satisfaction. Fareeha lifted Angela’s legs from her waist and propped them over the side, pushing in with her thighs clenched tight. She grunted in breathy groans, huffing rapidly as if she was ready to burn out. Angela mewled in delight, eyebrows furrowing as she closed her eyes, savoring everything. Fareeha slapped her hard on the rump and Angela squealed in exhilaration. Angela then gripped the hand squeezing her thighs shut and dug in her claws. Fareeha’s eyes flashed and she grabbed Angela by the arm and hauled her up roughly to a sitting position. Angela gleefully thought of a wicked idea and Fareeha’s eyes narrowed in confusion when she placed a hand on her chest. All of a sudden Fareeha was pushed back with such force that it left a hand imprint on her cracked skin as she flew back to skid backwards onto the cement tiles littered with rose petals. Angela ascended upon her in slow strides, stopping in front of her with glistening thighs. She grinned down at Fareeha who lay stunned, staring up at the night twinkling sky.

                “You’re all fun, my dear,” she purred. “You almost convinced me I could leave it all up to you. But where’s the fun in that?” she lowered herself onto Fareeha’s pelvis to straddle the hips. The hands came up to grab at her breasts, perfectly fitting in her palms. Angela tried her best to keep control but her skin started to glow again. Fareeha then grabbed the Imp by the ribs and Angela latched onto her throat. Both wrestled on the ground, Fareeha beating her in strength, thrusting her hips into her without abandon, eyes ablaze and jaw clenched. Angela gasped and cried out a curse. Her arms pinned against her chest in a criss-cross, pushing on her sternum as Fareeha bucked against her. She tried moving her hips, her tail wiggled free and it reached in between their spread legs, wrapping around Fareeha’s neck. She gave a startled shout and was slung to the side. She instantly wrestled with the tail clenching around her throat and Angela mounted her again.       

                Angela laughed as Fareeha thrashed around like a mechanical bull. Angela held on with her hips, licking her lips at the dips and thrusts of Fareeha’s hips, grinding on her. Fareeha grunted and then she froze, hips in the air, quivering abs along with a flush of heat pouring into Angela. Angela gasped at feeling her insides once again burn like fire and ice. She squeezed her muscles and Fareeha fell back against the fountain, panting hard to regain her breath. Angela's tail unwrapped slowly, cautiously.

                Just when Angela thought she had her, Fareeha lurched upward and wrapped her arms around her, trapping her arms again and yanked her down on top of her.

               Angela swore into the night air.

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> meretseger - Egyptian goddess of mercy
> 
> Trakhal - roughly translates to "fucked'


End file.
